tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Heavy
Ninja Heavy is a BLK Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user 69Starmix96, who is also known as Dr. Face. Origin Ninja Heavy was initially a normal BLU Heavy who was on a team of particularly bad BLU Mercenaries. His team was gunned down by a small group of expert Snipers, just before he was taken down also, Ninja Spy showed up and defeated the mercs swiftly, in awe, the Heavy went to ask Ninja Spy and begged him to teach him how to be a ninja, in which the Spy promptly refused, however, he changed his mind after the Heavy offered a large pile of money. The newly created Ninja Heavy however, is rather inept and fails to perform with much competence, Ninja Spy, unable to get rid of him, keeps him as his apprentice. Appearance and Personality Ninja Heavy originally looked like a normal BLU Heavy, however, when he became the apprentice of Ninja Spy, he wore a black suit that resembles Ninja Spy's suit, however, due to his size, the suit doesn't fit properly. Ninja Heavy has been shown to be extremely inept at many tasks, such as guarding, fighting and staying focused.However, he generally acts in a very goofy way, much to the anger of Ninja Spy. While Ninja Heavy often annoys Ninja Spy with his antics, Ninja Heavy truly wants his superior's appreciation and he looks up to the Spy as a role model, he has also been shown to get upset when he is berated (and often slapped) by Ninja Spy, comically playing Sad Violin when it happens. Weaponry and Abilities While certainly inept at his job, Ninja Heavy does have some abilities and skills that he can use to fight. As a Heavy, Ninja Heavy is naturally rather strong, this was shown when he managed to stop Ninja Spy, someone who is also very strong, from slamming a door shut, and then proceeding to rip it off it's hinges and hurl it quite a distance away. Despite his initial ineptitude with any weaponry except his Minigun, Ninja Heavy has learned how to handle and seemingly use many weapons with ease, he was shown to precisely shoot both Rappy and Demoman with a tranquilizer rifle, incapacitating the two of them. Faults and Weaknesses Ninja Heavy isn't particularly smart, and is prone to clumsiness and absent-mindedness, this is augmented by his goofy nature, which often leads him to either forget about stuff, not concentrate in a given situation, or react when needed. While Ninja Heavy has a vast array of ordinance to help him fend off opponents, he lacks the destructive power necessary to deal with higher ranked freaks. Due to his inexperience with fighting very tough enemies, he can not prepare for any encounter he may experience. Since Ninja Heavy is essentially a normal Heavy in many respects, he is physically only a Heavy, meaning he is extremely frail in comparison to other TF2 Freaks. Trivia *Ninja Heavy's custom model for GMod can be found here. Notable Videos *The Ninja Heavy *Ninja Spy Gets Frosty (Cameo) *Demo n' Rappy: Code Merde *Rappy "n" Demo: Revenge of Ninja Spy *Iris the Giftgiver *Siege of the Freaks- Part 1 Category:BLK Team Category:Created by a Monster Category:Gunners Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by 69Starmix96 Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings